1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electrical connector and more particularly, to an electrical connector set, which is easy to install and requires less installation space.
2. Description of the Related Art
Following fast development of electronic technology, advanced electronic devices are created having light, thin, short, small characteristics and the convenience of high mobility. Further, different electronic cards for different purposes are developed for use with mobile electronic devices. Electronic connectors are used as connection medium between electronic devices and electronic cards. In order to fit the small characteristic of advanced electronic devices, electric connectors must be made requiring less installation space.
A conventional electronic card connector is known comprising a connector body, an electrically insulative bracket, a shielding shell, and a plurality of mounting devices. During installation, the electrically insulative bracket is horizontally inserted into the gap between the connector body and the shielding shell. However, if the circuit board already has other electronic component parts of different heights mounted thereon, a big horizontal space must be left above the circuit board beyond the electronic component parts for the mounting of the aforesaid electronic card connector.